


Snowed In

by thisaestus



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaestus/pseuds/thisaestus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bess and George get snowed in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for K8 for the 2008 Yuletide fest

Title: Snowed In

 

George Fayne leaned her head against the window of the car, watching the scenery go by. In the front seat, her cousin Bess was chattering happily with Uncle Henry. Every few minutes or so, Bess would toss her hair over her shoulder, and the sun would pick out little gilt highlights, which would flash in the corner of George's eyes. The long repetitive fields, glittering with high drifts of snow, seemed to be passing more slowly than ever. George sighed quietly, inaudible over Bess' excited laughter, and closed her eyes. 

She had not intended to fall asleep, but when she opened her eyes, Uncle Henry's car was slowly winding up a long driveway lined with bare trees and Bess was practically bouncing with excitement. As the large stone manor house rose into view, Bess squealed and turned around to look at George. “Oh, good! You're awake! I can't wait to see Nancy and the boys! Do you think they're here yet?” 

“No,” George replied, trying not to sigh. It was hard to tell sometimes if Bess just didn't pay attention when plans were made, or if she liked to ask about things she already knew just to be able to make conversatio. She suspected the latter. “Nancy said she and Ned'd be coming up this evening, after lunch with the Nickersons. She wasn't sure if Burt and Dave would be finished helping Mr. Eddleton with the store by the time they were hoping to leave, but if not, Burt's dad said they could borrow the car as thanks and drive up later tonight.” 

Bess' pretty face fell in disappointment, then quickly brightened as the car stopped in front of Pemberly Manor. “That's all right, George! We'll have the entire afternoon to visit with Maud and the others before they arrive!” Bess practically tumbled out of the car, smiling widely at the great stone mansion before them and hugging her coat around her. George rolled her eyes to herself, and began to help Uncle Henry unload the suitcases from the car. Bess raced to the front doors ahead of them, breath hanging in silver puffs in the air. 

As Bess raised her hand to knock, one of the heavy wood doors sprang open and a bunch of laughing boys tumbled out, bundled in coats and mittens. Bess shrank against the wall and George jumped back to avoid being bumped into. A chorus of voices greeted them heartily, and several pairs of big hands grabbed their bags, hauling them inside. The other boys raced onto the lawn, scooping up snow for an impromptu snowball fight. Bemused, they followed the boys (George thought one of them was Mike Seever, Alice Jenkins' date, but she wasn't sure) into a large sitting area. Maud's Aunt Eloise rose from her seat in front of the fire, smiling and extending her hand to Uncle Henry. She assured him she had things well under control as chaperone, and with so many boys around he needn't worry about the girls' safety in such a remote location. They were being housed in separate wings with her room in the middle, so he needn't worry about their virtue. George heard faint giggling from down the hallway, and fleetingly wished she were out on the lawn in her woolen coat, laughing with the boys and joining in their game.

A dark bobbed head peered into the doorway, and suddenly Maud rushed forth happily and embraced Bess and George both. “I thought I heard someone arrive! Oh girls, I'm so glad you've come! I'll get you settled into your room and then you can join the rest of us in the ballroom. We're making preparations for the dance tonight!” Bess squealed and grabbed Maud's hand in excitement as she spoke about the plans for the dance. Neither girl noticed a faint look of dread on George's face as they climbed the stairs. 

George followed Bess and Maud down a long hallway, and finally Maud stopped outside a door. “This room is smaller than the others,” she said hesitantly. She opened the door and revealed a room covered in an old fashioned rose patterned wallpaper. The centerpiece of the room was an ornate canopy bed with heavy curtains, and there washstand with a bowl and pitcher in the corner. “I hoped you wouldn't mind, but I thought since there was only the one bed it was better to put you two here, as you're cousins, instead of two of the other girls.” 

“Oh, no!” Bess exclaimed. “This is gorgeous, Maud! Besides,” she giggled, “these old houses are so drafty! We'll keep each other warm!” George tried not to groan as she pictured a sleepless weekend with Bess nattering on as she tried to fall asleep before Bess' heavy breaths inevitably turned into soft snores that would make it impossible to sleep. 

**********************

George was trying to strike a balance between appearing engaged without having to become involved as Lucy Steele and Anna Smith argued over the correct placement of a decoration. Suddenly, Aunt Eloise strode into the room and made a beeline towards Maud and Bess, who were setting up the buffet table. She spoke urgently. When Maud frowned and Bess' face positively crumpled, George rushed over to them. “What is it? What's happened?” she asked. 

Bess turned to her and practically wailed in despair. “Oh George! It's so awful! Nancy just telephoned. There's a terrible snowstorm forecast and Mr. Drew won't give her permission to drive here tonight! And Burt's father isn't allowing them to borrow the car, either! Nancy can't come and our dates won't be here for the dance! The weekend is just ruined!”

Bess looked perilously close to tears. George surprised herself by wrapping her arm around her cousin and smiling at her. “It's okay Bess. I'll be your date for the dance.” Bess sniffled, but looked moderately more cheerful. George continued, “I'm sure Maud will lend you Thomas for at least one dance, and Lily will be glad to have John stop stepping on her toes for a dance. I'm sure the other girls will be happy to lend their fellows for a number or two, and we'll have a lovely evening.” Maud was smiling, Aunt Eloise looked relieved, and Bess laughed in spite of herself. 

**********************

George had long since headed up to the second floor to the room she was sharing with Bess. It wasn't that she wasn't having a good time, precisely, just that it was hard to be around all those girls without Nancy. Bess, so lively and pretty, had no lack of dance partners, even without Dave by her side. But George felt as though she were spending much more time talking with the girls who'd donated their dates to Bess than actually dancing herself. She did laugh when Bess arrived at the buffet table suddenly, rosy and flushed from her exertions on the dance floor and grabbed her arm. “George, you're supposed to be date,” she pouted prettily. “You haven't even danced with me once!” Everyone laughed good naturedly as George led Bess around the dance floor. 

She was half asleep in the bed when she heard the doorknob turn and a crack of light flooded the dark room. 

“George,” Bess whispered. “George, are you awake?”

George grumbled. 

“I'm just going to light the lamp, George, so I can see to change into my nightgown. Okay?” 

George mumbled again, and the door closed with a quiet snick. The room was suddenly awash in a soft warm glow, and seemed impossibly bright on George's eyelids. There was an interminable amount of rustling, which seemed even louder because of the care Bess was taking to be quiet. George peered out from under her eyelashes, and felt her face heat as she saw the soft curve of Bess' back, utterly unclothed as she reached above her head to pull her nightgown on. The gown settled to Bess' hips, and she pulled it down the rest of the way over her her drawers, which were plain white, edged in lace. George screwed her eyes shut tightly. Bess turned off the lamp and lifted the covers to crawl in. The cold air against George's skin was a jolt. Bess' nearness to her made the bed seem suddenly close and heavy. George wanted to pull the bed hangings open as far as they would go, to get some air, to get some space. 

The moonlight on the snow now made the room seem bright, although it had seemed very dark before. George held herself as still as possible so Bess might think she was sleeping, but the effort made the desire to shift impossible to avoid. When she moved, she felt Bess turn toward her. “George,” she whispered, “are you awake?”

George ignored Bess, but then Bess slipped an icy foot against her calf. 

“Hey!” George protested.

Bess giggled. “Good. You are awake.” She snuggled close to George. “And you're already nice and warm.”

George sighed, and put her arms above her head on the pillow. 

“I had such a nice time tonight,” Bess began. “Even without Dave.” She sighed. “It would have been much nicer with him there of course, but I danced with so many boys and it was just fun. Oh, and you, of course. I danced with you too.” George could hear the smile in Bess' voice, and rolled her eyes. “The only thing missing,” Bess continued, “was a good night kiss at the door.” She sighed dreamily. “Dave is such a lovely kisser. I remember the first time he kissed me, I was weak in the knees. I was so grateful of the doorway, and his strong arms. I could hardly wait for our next date – I had such a hard time sitting through dinner. I was already dreaming of him kissing me again. And it was worth--” 

“You want a good night kiss?” George interrupted irritably. 

“Wha-what?” Bess stuttered. 

George leaned up suddenly, propping herself up on her elbow. “You want a good night kiss, Bess? Is that what all this chatter is about?” 

In the light from the window, George could see Bess' mouth, which had dropped open in shock. George, bent her head close to her cousin's. 

“Will you stop your talking and let me sleep if you get your goodnight kiss? I was your date to the dance tonight, Bess, and I didn't give you one. How absolutely negligent of me,” she murmured.

She cupped Bess' face in her hand and covered her cousin's mouth with hers, before she lost her nerve. Bess, rigid beneath her, began moving against her with mmphs of protest. Feeling Bess writhe beneath her, George was horrified as her body began to feel excited. George had kissed Burt many times, and several boys before him, but Bess' soft mouth under hers was unlike anything she had ever felt. Bess was trying to shake her head no, and George pulled back angrily. 

“Bess, you can't kiss any of those other boys downstairs. And I'm right here and this is what you wanted so do it right, or shut up and go to sleep.” 

Bess bit her lip, looking afraid and ashamed, and George felt awash with guilt and horror. She turned away, blinking her eyes rapidly as she felt tears begin to prick them. Then something soft and feather light was moving gently against her neck. Light headed, she looked down and saw Bess' blonde hair as she kissed her neck. Feeling George move, Bess raised her head and looked her in the eye. Transfixed, George held her gaze as Bess moved slowly closer, giving her plenty of time to move away. But it was a cold night and there was only one bed and suddenly her skin felt tight and like it would explode if she didn't discover how it felt to have Bess' soft soft mouth kissing her eagerly, rather than moving against her own in protest. She caught Bess's mouth with her own and almost immediately Bess whimpered. The needy little sound sent a rush of heat through every pore in George's skin, and she kissed her cousin greedily, drinking in great gulps of her. It wasn't enough to cup her face when there was a delicate shoulder offering to anchor her desperate hand. The sensation of the fabric of the nightgown under her fingers, and the soft shoulder underneath was overwhelming and not nearly enough at the same time.

She remembered the nakedness of Bess' back as she'd pulled the nightgown over her head, and her hands trembled to feel more. She kneaded urgently at Bess' shoulder, and tore her mouth away. “Bess, please,” she pleaded, not knowing what she wanted, but hoping she would be able to give it to her. Bess took her hand, and the feeling of their fingers touching was electric, but when she guided George's hand to her breast and squeezed it, she was positively dizzy with desire. She squeezed her cousin's breast clumsily several times and Bess kissed her, panting hard. Bravely, she rubbed a trembling thumb over her nipple, and Bess moaned loudly into her mouth. 

George whined, desperate, and knew she wasn't going to be able to stop herself. She wrenched her mouth away from her cousin's kisses, and tugged her nightgown up. At the first swipe of her tongue across Bess' nipple, she arched up under George, positively keening. George could no longer resist, and stroked her hand across Bess' soft stomach. For all the she teased Bess about her figure, her stomach was slightly concave lying down and silky smooth. 

She'd never even thought about doing anything like this before, and had never had it done to her, but her hand was being drawn like a magnet toward Bess' white panties. She ghosted her fingertips between Bess' legs and groaned when she felt that it was damp. Heat was practically radiating from her there. 

“God, Bess, I have to-- Have you ever done--” 

“No,” Bess moaned. “I let Dave put his fingers in me once but it hurt so he stopped.”

George kissed her cousin shakily and slid a finger under the band of her panties. Bess was clinging to her nervously. George thought she might either combust or die or stop breathing or all three when she felt Bess' wetness. She dipped her fingertip just inside Bess (inside Bess!) and circled her finger gently around, at the source of all that incredible heat and wetness. Bess was panting loudly, chest rising rapidly and falling with great exhalations that made her breasts heave, and she moved her hand down slowly, fingers twitching over her panties. 

George began to slide her finger slowly in and out of her cousin, who was biting her lip. Bess began to move her fingers in circles over her panties, slowly at first, then faster, the same way George had discovered last April in her bedroom. Her hips thrust shallowly as George moved more quickly and deeply inside her, and rubbed circles against herself more and more rapidly. George wanted to kiss her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of Bess rubbing herself, and her own finger sliding in and out of her. Suddenly, Bess clutched hard at George and stiffened, arching. George felt tiny, tiny pulses as Bess tightened around her finger and realized that Bess must have brought herself to climax. She withdrew from her cousin, wiping her finger on her nightgown, and collapsed, stunned onto the pillows. 

Bess leaned over and kissed her, then snuggled against her and was soon snoring softly.

************************

The next afternoon Burt and Dave hopped cheerfully out of the car and hurried inside Pemberly Manor to seek out Bess and George. Each boy gave his girl a kiss. Burt apologized for not making it the night before and said he hoped the girls had managed to have a good time in spite of not having their dates. 

Bess giggled, and said, “It was okay. George was my date.”

The boys smiled indulgently and began talking about a new snowstorm that would hit that night or the next day. George smiled and began making plans for being snowed in with Bess.


End file.
